The Object of my Affections
by giggles1
Summary: Videl's thoughts about a certain black haired boy in class one day. 1st fanfic so please R&R! (one shot)


Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic. It's also in Videl's point of view so don't get confused. Hope you enjoy. Please read and review.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z. Aw Man!  
  
  
The Object of my Affections  
  
History.  
You know it used to be my favorite subject. Not anymore. Ever since our teacher moved and we got a new one, my interest for this subject dropped. Our new one, what was his name again? Oh yeah, Mr. Burgoon. Well, Mr. Burgoon is the most boring guy alive. He uses that same monotone voice to read straight out the book. Could he make it at least a bit more interesting by changing the tone of his voice. No! He must use that same tone to make sure every single one of his students fall asleep in 5 minutes, tops.  
"Okay, class. Please turn to page 652."  
It's a shame really. Kids are already asleep. It's only been a few minutes and people are sitting here snoring. Even Gohan can be seen sleeping in class. Speaking of which, his seat is empty. I wonder where he is. That boy is always late. I swear, if he moved any slower...  
BANG!  
I guess that's him coming in now.  
"Sorry I'm late Mr. Burgoon"  
"Sit down in your seat, Mr. Son. We're on page 657."  
Man, I didn't know we were that far ahead. Jeez, I'm still on 652. Proves how much I listen in class. Erasa and Sharpner (A/N: how do you spell their names) haven't even opened their books. Erasa once told me that the only words she heard out of Mr. Burgoon's mouth were blah, blah, and blah. And even those go in one ear and out the other.  
"Hey Videl, did I miss anything?"  
"No, you didn't Gohan. Just the same old, same old."  
Lately, I've been concentrating on Gohan more than usual. I mean it feels like I put him under my scrutiny. Not that I mind or anything. It's fun watching him squirm. He seems to have a fear of women who have mastered the death glare. Of course, I don't blame him. I would too if I had Chi Chi for a mother.  
Looks like he's about to be out for the count. Now I can get a good look at him without that stupid trademark grin gracing his features. Although it is pretty cute. He has the most wonderful smile. Those straight pearly whites...  
Okay, now I'm rambling on about teeth. Sheesh! Let me pay attention to this man. I think we're having some kind of test or something next week.  
"Julius Caesar was assassinated. So, the second triumvirate of Rome consisted of Marc Antony, Lepidus, and Octavian."  
Did I mention how boring this man was. I thought Rome was supposed to be interesting not another sleeping prescription. It seems everyone in the class agrees with me, even Gohan.  
Now how is it that I always refer back to him. It's like he has a magnet or something that pulls my attention his way. It's a good thing Erasa's head is down. Now, I can get a decent look at him without her blonde head getting in the way.  
You know, now that I get a really good look at him, he is really quite attractive. That raven hair in all those spikes that just love defying gravity. His tan skin covering those perfectly toned muscles. Those geeky clothes might be covering them up, but I've seen them before. It's kind of hard not to drool just thinking about his perfect physique. Where are these thoughts coming from? From all the heat I can feel coming to my cheeks I guess I'm blushing. Who would have ever thought? Videl Satan, blushing. And over some guy, too. A very cute guy mind you, but a guy none the less. Pull yourself together girl. I hope he didn't see that.  
"Videl."  
I could have sworn someone called me.  
"Videl."  
"Hmm, oh, Gohan sorry. What is it?'  
Okay, is it just me or is my gaze unable to turn away from those eyes of his. His mesmerizing onyx eyes are like a black hole that seem to suck me in. I could stare into those eyes forever. His eyes are the most mysterious part about him. Those eyes have seen so much in such a short time. They show love and hatred, happiness and sorrow, peace and anger, and forgiveness. His eyes are the eyes of a young child whose innocence hasn't been shattered. His eyes are also the eyes of an old man filled with wisdom from living a lifetime. Those eyes are like the windows to his very soul. Sometimes those windows are open, letting one see all of his emotions. Other times, those windows are shut tight not allowing anyone to see even a glimpse of what lies beneath. Those eyes of his do all of this at the same time and more, much more.  
"Wow, look at those sparks fly. Videl, Gohan, is there something you guys aren't telling me?"  
"Shut up, Erasa. There is nothing going on between us. Gohan just never told me what he wanted." Nice save.  
"Yeah, Videl could never like someone like nerd boy over there. He doesn't have enough guts to ask a girl out let alone Videl."   
Sharpner just had to put his two cents in didn't he. But he is right. The day Gohan asked a girl out was the day my father stops being an arrogant asshole.  
"Heh heh. Yeah sure Sharpner. Whatever you say." Insert extremely red blush. Did I mention how adorable he looks with that particular facial expression.  
BEEP!  
"Videl, we need your assistance. Satan City Bank is being robbed again."  
"I'm on it Chief." Well, off to beat the hell out of some thugs. Yay! This is better than a punching bag. I know Gohan heard that because of the nod he just gave me. Looks like the Great Saiyaman will be there to fight beside me.  
So now I get to vent my frustrations and save the city. And if the object of my affections happens to be in action allowing me a nice view of his ass, far be it from me to complain.  
  
  
  
Well, so concludes my first fanfic. Please review. I would really appreciate it if you tell me what you thought about it. Thanks. 


End file.
